Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a common Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. Bio Favourite Hobby: Going on fun adventures. Your friends would describe you as... An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core! Your Shopkins BFF: I have all kinds! Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Episode Appearances *Check it Out (debut) *Acting Up *Loud and Unclear *Choosy *Frozen Climbers *Chop Chop *Breaking News *Christmas Sing-Along *Pop Goes the Babysitter *The Big Cheeky Hunt *Superhero *The Mystery of the Doors *Welcome to Shopville *Fashion Fever (cameo) *The Spatula *Halloween *Shopping Cart Rally *Fashion Frenzy (cameo) *Vay-Kay *12 Days of Shopkins *Free as a Strawberry *Shopkins Holmes *X Marks the Shop *Fair Weathered Friends *A Piece of Cake *A Walk in the Park *Lost and Hound (Part One) *Lost and Hound (Part Two) *Lost and Hound (Part Three) *Lost and Hound (Part Four) *Swing Vote (Part One) *Swing Vote (Part Two) *Swing Vote (Part Three) *Swing Vote (Part Four) *The Shopville Games (Part One) *The Shopville Games (Part Two) (cameo) *The Shopville Games (Part Three) *The Shopville Games (Part Four) *Power Hungry (Part One) *Power Hungry (Part Two) *Power Hungry (Part Three) *Power Hungry (Part Four) *Silly Season (Part One) *Silly Season (Part Two) *Silly Season (Part Three) *Silly Season (Part Four) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part One) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Two) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Three) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Four) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Five) *After Party (Part One) *After Party (Part Two) *After Party (Part Three) *After Party (Part Four) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part One) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part Two) She also appeared in the movie Shopkins: Chef Club, the upcoming movie Shopkins: World Vacation, and the special The Fabled Lost Shopkins. Appearance Apple Blossom is a dark red apple with light pink flowers, green leaves, and a light pink worm poking out of her head. Her variant is a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The exclusive So Cool Fridge Apple Blossom is hot pink with a metallic finish, pale pink flowers and gold leaves. The worm is pale pink. The limited edition version of her from the Swapkins event is very similar to her original version but with a metallic finish. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first one features her as a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an light orange worm poking out of her head. The second variant features her as a translucent blue apple with yellow flowers, lighter green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The third variant features her as a metallic silver apple with pink flowers, lighter green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. All three variants have a dark green charm handle. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a pastel green apple with yellow flowers, green leaves, and a pastel pink worm poking out of her head. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a pink apple with white and mint green flowers, mint green leaves, and a mint green worm poking out of her head. She has a mint green charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple seems to be the official mascot of the Shopkins franchise, due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *Apple Blossom may have been the first Shopkin. *She is voiced by Kate Murphy in the Shopkins: Wild movie. Gallery Toy image.jpeg|Apple Blossom toy Apple Blossom variant toy.jpeg|Apple Blossom variant toy image.png|Apple Blossom collector's tool artwork Apple Blossom ct art variant.png|Apple Blossom collector's tool variant artwork Cartoon Artworks AppleblossomEp1.png|Apple Blossom in Check it Out. AppleblossomEp2.png|Apple Blossom in Acting Up. AppleblossomEp3.png|Apple Blossom in Loud and Unclear. AppleblossomEp4.png|Apple Blossom in Choosy. AppleblossomEp5.png|Apple Blossom in Frozen Climbers. AppleblossomEp6.png|Apple Blossom in Chop Chop. AppleblossomEp7.png|Apple Blossom in Breaking News. AppleblossomEp9.png|Apple Blossom in Christmas Sing-Along. AppleblossomEp10.png|Apple Blossom in Pop Goes the Babysitter. AppleblossomEp12.png|Apple Blossom in The Big Cheeky Hunt. AppleblossomEp14.png|Apple Blossom in Superhero. AppleblossomEp15.png|Apple Blossom in The Mystery of the Doors. AppleblossomEp16.png|Apple Blossom in Welcome to Shopville. AppleblossomEp17.png|Apple Blossom in Fashion Fever. AppleblossomEp18.png|Apple Blossom in The Spatula. AppleblossomEp19.png|Apple Blossom in Halloween. AppleblossomEp20.png|Apple Blossom in Shopping Cart Rally. AppleblossomEp21.png|Apple Blossom in Fashion Frenzy. AppleblossomEp22.png|Apple Blossom in Vay-Kay. AppleblossomEp23.png|Apple Blossom in 12 Days of Shopkins. AppleblossomEp25.png|Apple Blossom in Free as a Strawberry. AppleblossomEp27.png|Apple Blossom in Shopkins Holmes. AppleblossomEp28.png|Apple Blossom in X Marks the Shop. AppleblossomEp29.png|Apple Blossom in Fair Weathered Friends. AppleBlossomEp30.png|Apple Blossom in A Piece of Cake. AppleBlossomEp31.png|Apple Blossom in A Walk in the Park. AppleblossomEp32.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp33.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp34.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp35.png|Apple Blossom in Lost and Hound (Part 4). AppleBlossomEp36.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp37.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp38.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp39.png|Apple Blossom in Swing Vote (Part 4). AppleBlossomEp40.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp41.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp42.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp43.png|Apple Blossom in The Shopville Games (Part 4). AppleBlossomEp44.png|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp45.png|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp46.png|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp47.png|Apple Blossom in Power Hungry (Part 4). AppleBlossomEp48.png|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp49.png|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp50.png|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp51.png|Apple Blossom in Silly Season (Part 4). AppleBlossomChefClubMovie.png|Apple Blossom in Shopkins: Chef Club Movie. AppleBlossomEp52.png|Apple Blossom in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp53.png|Apple Blossom in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp54.png|Apple Blossom in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp55.png|Apple Blossom in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 4). AppleBlossomEp56.png|Apple Blossom in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5). AppleBlossomEp57.png|Apple Blossom in After Party (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp58.png|Apple Blossom in After Party (Part 2). AppleBlossomEp59.png|Apple Blossom in After Party (Part 3). AppleBlossomEp60.png|Apple Blossom in After Party (Part 4). AppleBlossomEp61.png|Apple Blossom in Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1). AppleBlossomEp62.png|Apple Blossom in Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2). Category:Characters